


Staying away *Unedited version*

by NyelhHawke



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: :'(, All tags and relationships and stuff are there, F/M, Here it is :D, SO, Search "Staying Away", Search Staying Away, This is because I get all Fluffy and didn't want to erase what I frist wrote :(, like i said
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6389749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyelhHawke/pseuds/NyelhHawke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sope, soup, so....this is a old version of a fic of mine, the other day I was reading it and I thought, "Maker, if I could change some chapters here..." but then something hits me, I actually could change it. So if you're reading Staying Away since I first post it, this is if you liked since you first read it, if you didn't :( , well, I hope that with these new changes I made it likes you more :D<br/>Here's the link of the new one:<br/>http://archiveofourown.org/works/5187122<br/>-Nyelh-<br/>Anyway: Now, the summary...<br/>Mahariel finds out she's pregnant with King Alistair's baby.<br/>She's scared of making troubles since it has been only a year since The Blight ended, so she choose to stay away from him and runs away to Kirkwall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm scared *Unedited version*

**Author's Note:**

  * For [valeria1314151611](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valeria1314151611/gifts).



> To valeria1313151611 and all those people who liked these since the begging :)

She felt dizzy in the morning, almost losing balance when she sat up from the bed. Felt even more at dinner, with the smell of the dishes.  
-Are you okay? - Alistair managed to hold her hand over the table.  
-Yes, I am, don’t worry- Mahariel closed her eyes, feeling how even darkness was spinning.  
-You must go and talk to Wynne my dear; you’ve been feeling like that the whole day- Alistair’s concern touched her, he had been busy with meetings and yet found time to spend with her.  
-I will, don’t worry, I’ll go speak with Wynne after I ea…- Nauseas came back, she couldn’t eat, the appetite was gone- Or now- Said and sat up from the chair.  
-I’ll see you in our chambers-  
Their chambers, but they weren’t even married, and probably never would; she was an elf after all.  
She didn’t wanted him to get married with Anora; she didn’t like her, at all, the way she thought of Alistair like nothing more than a way to get to the throne.  
So she chose Alistair to rule Ferelden, alone.  
With her indirect help as his consort.  
-It’s everything fine my lady? - Wynne looked Mahariel, her skin turned pale along the day.  
-Don’t call me that, I have a name you know? - First was a joke when she got named consort, but then became a habit.  
-I know Erya- The mage smiled gently- Now, tell me what’s wrong.  
\- I’ve been feeling dizzy all day- She explained- The food smells awful to me, and the merely thought of even drink water makes me want to vomit.  
It could be only one thing- How many moons have you lost?-  
-Two now- Mahariel got deep in her thought, then she frowned, realizing- No!- Yelled- you’re not thinking I….possibly…..might be….- She couldn’t think about it, it had been just a year and some since The Blight ended, Alistair was restoring order; a child wasn’t necessary, and a bastard….another bastard.  
-Pregnant? - Wynne completed her phrase.  
-I can’t have children Wynne, the taint….-She mumbled, it was another thing that Grey Wardens took away from her.  
-Yet you are; you can call it a miracle, life shows up in places where we cannot imagine my sweetheart - The mage embraced her, she always loved both, Alistair and Erya, as her own kids.  
-Alistair doesn’t need a child right now; it will only cause him trouble-  
-You cannot say until you talk to him, he’s the king, I’m sure he can do something; and you’re The Hero of Ferelden, no less- Wynne’s voice was calm while Mahariel tripped with her own words.  
-I still being an elf, a dalish one, must add- The fingers running through her long brown hair made her felt relaxed, Ashelle used to do the same thing to her when she was little.  
-Promise me you’ll talk to Alistair- She almost listened Ashelle’s voice in that phrase, “promise me you’ll speak with Tamlen”, said every time they had a fight.  
She took a deep breath- I will- And stood there under Wynne’s lap, feeling like home; the tears came along after a time - I’m scared- The picture of a boy with blonde hair on her arms came to her mind, creators, she wanted that unborn baby.  
-I know you are, but now you must keep calm for your baby’s sake- It wasn’t only her anymore- Alistair loves you, he will stand beside you.  
She was even more scared of that; Eamon or Teagan weren’t going to support him if he did that, even if he wanted that child.  
They didn’t even accept the fact of them together anymore.  
And the thought made her cry even more.


	2. Chapter 2

Her body lied on velvet sheets; reading a book trying to keep herself busy, waiting for Alistair to come to their room. But words couldn’t fit in her mind, what she was going to tell him?

“ ~~Um….hi, we’re going to be parents~~ ”

“ ~~I’m pregnant with your bastard, marry me~~ ”

She closed her eyes and buried her face between book’s pages, frustrated.

Eamon was going to kill them both.

But the baby wasn’t the one to guilt and no one was going to force her to get rid of him, she wasn’t like her birth mother, she wasn’t going to let her baby alone in the world.

Before she could realize her hand went into her flat belly.

The thought of having a piece of themselves, a prove of how much they’d love each other growing inside her made her smile, it was selfish to be happy, but Erya couldn’t stop feel that way. Closing the book and leaving it beside her; started touching her belly softly, fingers running up and down, picturing again a boy with golden hair and bright hazel eyes laughing and holding his parents hands while the family walked around the gardens.

And suddenly; began to sing.

The same song Ashalle sang to her when she just a little baby with chubby fingers and pink pale skin.

- **Someone is in a very good mood** -She was so distracted that didn’t felt Alistair until he lay on the bed, embracing Mahariel from her back- **Feeling better?**

- **Yeah, much better now though** \- Said, wrapping herself around his warm.

- **Good then; it means I can stand like this for a while** \- His fingers crossed with hers, their hand tied together- **So….that song, pretty, who taught you that?**

- **My mother Ashalle used to sing it for me when I was I baby; when I grew up she taught me the lyrics** \- But she didn’t wanted to speak about her- **How was your day?**

- **Meetings** \- Said- **Orlais send me some cheese too, “it tastes like despair”, they said, what creepy kind of cheese taste like that?** \- Mahariel laughed with the comment, allowing herself to relax a bit, he wasn’t asking about her visit to Wynne at least- **Oh, right! What did Wynne said? It’s anything wrong**?

Creators, she wasn’t ready to answer yet.

She took a deep breath and swallowed, thinking for a second, only a second.

She didn’t wanted to cause troubles, but nor Eamon or Teagan were going to use THEIR baby and take it away from THEM, so maybe she was the one who must go, they one who should stood away, she loved Alistair, more than anything, too much for making him choose between his only help with the throne and her, she already asked him too much that night before the final battle.

- **Everything it’s good, she just told me I should get some rest** \- Smiled, trying to hide the pain, but she already made her choice- **It’s seems that life in court doesn’t suit me**.

- **Maker!!! Please don’t say tha** t- He turned her face to face with him, kissing her. The thought of being without her scared him, he controlled himself from running back to Amaranthine, kidnap her and lock her back in the castle those six months she were at the fortress- **I will die if you’re not here with me, I only took the “being king” thing ‘cause you told me you were going to stay beside me and were going to help me** \- His fingers ran through her hair, it had grew a lot in the passing year, when he met her, was short and straight, with one little braid in one side, but now fell down her back, getting really elegant waves at the end- **I love you, no matter what happens, I promise we’ll find a way to make it work** -

- **I love you too** \- “that’s why I can’t stay beside you”- **More than anything**.

Kisses and hugs became the only words for a moment.

- **You know…** -Alistair took a moment for picking his words- **When I first saw you a little while a ago…it seemed that….somehow….you were singing for someone else** -

“Maybe I was” she thought saying for a moment- **I think you’re having visions; what? Suddenly you want to become a parent?** \- She, at least, wanted to know if a baby was something he wanted to happen, because actually, it was happening.

- **I will be lying if I tell you that I don’t think about….** -Those pauses drove her nuts in moments like that- **A girl…or a boy, it depends of how much free time I have; with cute pointy ears and blonde or light brown hair running around the castle stealing cheese from the kitchen.**

 **Why cheese?** -Her lips twisted into a smile, he didn’t gave a wrong answer.

- **Because they are going to be my children, of course they will love cheese** \- More pictures came to Erya’s mind.

- **So, pointy ears?** -

- **Who do you think will be their mother, Zevran? Maker preserves me** -Sarcasm sounded in his voice- **I know Eamon will probably kill me; he wants me to marry some spoiled daughter of some weird land** -Ever since he became a king, he only made thing more difficult, knowing how much they were in love- **I don’t want it, I want to be with you; it will have to wait, I-I know, but** \- ANOTHER pause was made, he closed his eyes- **I want to marry you** \- How did everything turned into an almost proposal?

- **Yes, your majesty** \- He detested when she said that.

- **Maker…you’ll never stop with that, aren’t you?** \- Her voice turned into a childish giggle.

- **Your face it’s too funny when I say that** \- Then she stopped talking, even HE knew how things were going to have to wait and the happening thing couldn’t wait for that, she couldn’t just leave without a word, he deserved more than that.

She was going to take her mother’s offer.

- **Alistair** \- Her hand went to his cheek, she wanted to tell him, but then he was to keep her from leaving- **I’m going back with my clan for a while** -

- **What?** \- His voice was among surprise and angry- **Why?**

- **It won’t be long; maybe a few months** \- Now she was lying- **My mother wrote me a letter some weeks ago, the clan it’s not staying in Ostagar much longer, “The Clan had a task in hands” she said, I want to help them**.

Though she didn’t know if bonded and pregnant with “Humans Lord’s” child they were going to take her back.

He sighed, knowing that there was no way to make her change her mind- Promise me something-

- **Say it** -

- **Write me every week, and if they’re staying near some city or town, stay there, woods are dangerous; werewolves and walking trees, remember?** \- Then she laughed with strength, he enjoyed made her smile, and love, but that was a totally different thing- **I’m being serious here.**

- **Fine, your majesty, now YOU promise me something** -

- **Say it** -

- **Don’t marry anyone while I’m gone** \- Though she knew there was a lot of capable woman who could love her king, she just couldn’t stand thinking about it.

- **That’s pretty easy** \- He made him sound like a joke though he wasn’t kidding….at all, Eamon persistence about him marrying someone was stressing, he didn’t wanted anyone else and The Arl had to learn to live with that and Teagan was supporting him ‘cause he couldn’t take his eyes away from Mahariel’s hips.

- **I’m leaving tomorrow** -

- **I suppose you were going to say that** \- He held her in his arms and kissed her, passionately and possessive, she wouldn’t change her mind, she never did, but at least he had her in that moment.

His finger running through her naked skin, his warm involving her, he wanted her closer, closer than she already was.

- **Love, are you asleep already?** -

- **mmnn** \- Mahariel moaned, looking so fragile and little between his arms- **almost, why?**

- **Thar song….would you sing it for me? Like…now?** \- Her eyes got open and she smiled kindly, closing them again and opening her mouth, singing.

The song was encouraging a traveller, wishing him luck on his long journey, telling him to be the light in the darkness, but also tells him about a promise, a promise that leaves with him, the promise of going back home once his journey were complete.

He felt asleep with the sound of her soft voice.

And she left in the morning, kissing his forehead while he was sleeping.

She kept the baby as a secret from him.

She would tell him, one day.

When he became the king she always wanted him to be.


End file.
